Akaname/Kaname
Kaname is a friendly Akaname. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Let's have a game of akanbe! We won't lose when it comes to tongue length!" "Akaname aren't stupid! We're not bakaname!" "Whenever I lick a Nekomata's body... Their fur gets stuck to my tongue.... Uuuuu." "I like human grime and body fluids, but... Tea cakes and red bean soup are my favorite foods." "Akaname also release a lot of saliva. When we're licking someone, their whole body becomes slimy ♪" "We are also youkai! Not just our tongues, but our hair can extend as well!" "Everyone is making fun of us by calling us "Bakaname"... We're only a little stupid, but still..." "It's easy for Akaname to pretend to be human. That way, people drop their guard so we can lick them..." "Actually, all youkai can extend their tongues. But compared to Akaname, there is a great difference between the length and sensitivity of their tongues!" "Do you want my hair? Here you go!" (+1 Youkai Hair) "I'll give you money! (+ 1080G) "Are you hurt? I'll give you a medical herb!" (+1 High-Quality Herb) "I want to lick some candy..." (Give 1 Toffee) *Yes - "Bleeeh *licking*" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I'll lick you if you wont share!" "I want some money..." (Give 648G) *Yes - "Bleeeh *licking*" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I'll lick you if you wont share!" "I want to lick some chocolate..." (Give 1 Chocolate) *Yes - "Bleeeh *licking*" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I'll lick you if you wont share!" "Do you know how far Akaname can stretch their tongues?" *20m - "Maybe I could stretch it that much ♪" *3cm - "That's barely stretched at all..." (-5 Affinity) *42.195km - "If I could stretch it that much, I'd be able to lick everything..." (+10 Affinity) "Who do you think is the most beautiful among us three?" *Akaname - "Hooray! As thanks, I'll lick you. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Aoname - "So it's me after...? Well then, I'll give you a licking as thanks." (+10 Affinity) *Kiname - "Huh, me? I'm delighted! I'll lick you as thanks ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Can I lick your body...?" *Okay - "Yaaay, I'll lick you! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *You can't - "Even if you say I can't, I'll lick you!" *I want to lick you - "Eh...? You want to lick our bodies...? P-pervert..." (-5 Affinity) "What does your semen taste like...?" *Sweet - "Waa ♪ I want to enjoy licking lots of it. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Spicy - "Does that mean you're sick...?" (-5 Affinity) *Like strawberries - "That's kind of scary..." (-5 Affinity) "Please don't assume Akaname are stupid and lick too much. Yesterday, I read a book!" *Amazing! - "Ehehe, it is amazing! It's a story where a person born from a peach fights against Onis!" (+10 Affinity) *What book? - "It was a picture book!" *Nasty... - "I-it certainly is... It's nasty that a baby boy could be born from a peach!" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kaname: "The monsters here get angry when we lick them... We have no choice but to lick enemies." With Gob: Gob: "Ah, Akaname-chan!" Kaname: "You've been running around all over the place, haven't you Gob-chan? Is it okay if we lick your dirty, sweaty body?" Gob: "I'm not dirty!" Kaname: "How disappointing..." With Keroron & Kururu: Keroron & Kururu: "Wow, Akaname! It feels like we're rivals at licking!" Kaname: "You're our tongue enemies! We'll settle this here with a licking showdown!" Keroron & Kururu: "We won't lose! *lick* *liiick* ♪" Kaname: "*lick* *lick* Agh! Poisonous!" Keroron & Kururu: "You're licking a frog's body..." With Kawako: Kawako: "Kappapa! ♪ Akaname-chan, let's sumo wrestle!" Kaname: "Okay! ♪ *lick* *lick* *lick* ♪" Kawako: "Hyaaaa...! Why am I getting licked by three people, that's no fair!" Kaname: "*lick* *lick* Kawako-chan's body tastes like cucumbers... ♪" With Sakura: Sakura: "Ah, Akaname-chan. If you have free time, why don't you come drink some tea with me...?" Kaname: "You eat so much with a small body, Sakura-chan... ...Don't you get fat?" Sakura: "I-I don't get fat! I eat with my back mouth!" Kaname: "That's the same in the sense you're gaining weight..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Kaname: "Lick lick lick ♪" Kaname are licking the enemy... happens 2nd Action: Kaname: "I learned a fire bomb technique from the kunoichi!" Kaname causes a gigantic explosion! takes fire damage 3rd Action: Kaname: "Lick lick lick ♪" Kaname are licking each other! becomes Slimed 4th Action: Kaname: "O-our tongues are tangled up...!" Kaname are tangled up and unable to move! happens 5th Action: Kaname: "Hey, can you lick this?" Kaname presents a gift! Toffee Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Irodori